mateo_total_drama_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1
'''Big Brother 1 '''is the first installment in Mateo's fanon series. After a total of 84 days in the Big Brother House. Geoff won the season from playing start to finish against MacArthur in a 7-0 vote. Twists * '''America's Safety: '''Every week America will be voting a houseguest to win safety. They will be immune for the rest of the week. The winning houseguest cannot be voted the following the week. They have to wait until the week after to be added back into the pool of houseguests. Before Week 5 has started America would be voting for their final safety pass but this one will keep the houseguest safe for the next 2 evictions. * '''Pre-Jury Comebacks: '''The first 5 evicted houseguests would have a 2nd chance to play the game. They would play alongside the houseguests in the Head of Household competition. The last pre-juror remaining in the competition would return to the game. They would also have a chance to win Head of Household. HouseGuests Voting History Have/Have-Not History America's Safety History Game History Week 1 The summer started off with 14 houseguests. They all competed in the hoh competition called, "Popsicle Factory", where they had to hang onto a Popsicle the last person holding on would win which would turn out to be Lorenzo. He set his sights on people who were not in his alliance which would be Beth and Emma. Geoff won the power of veto and being in alliances with the HOH and Nominees. He didn't want to get on the bad side of the HOH so he did not use the veto. The house was split between the two nominees but Lorenzo's alliance voted in majority to evict Emma. Week 2 The week started off with Beth winning HOH and wanting revenge for the previous week so she nominated Lorenzo and his final 2 partner, Kelly.After Pete won the Power of Veto, he decided to save his ally Lorenzo who he knew would do great in competitions for the alliance. Beth had no choice but to nominate another fellow ally, Trent. At the eviction it was Kelly who was blindsided after going from being a pawn to the target. Week 3 The lone wolf, Gerry, won the Head of Household competition. He was looking for new doors to open in his path to victory. He decided to go with Lorenzo's side of the house and nominate Jacques and Crimson for eviction looking to backdoor Beth this week. Lorenzo won the Power of Veto, saving Jacques and allowing for the backdoor to open. Beth was later evicted in a 8-1 vote. Week 4 Jasmine won the Head of Household and getting a vibe from Gerry. She set her targets on him. Topher had won the power of veto and decided to not use it. Gerry was later blindsided when majority of the house turned on him and evicted him in a 6-2 vote. Week 5 Round 1 Trent had won the Head of Household. His plan was to target Topher for playing a great game in the house. However, his plans were foiled when he won the Power of Veto and saved himself. Trent found a new target to backdoor being Pete. In a close vote, Pete was evicted. Round 2 As comebacks were brought into the game. Emma who was once first evicted when to fighting her way back into the house. However, the hoh who sent her out the game, Lorenzo, also won HOH and nominated her next to her ally, Beardo. She had won the power of veto and saved herself. After getting on the bad side of the HOH, Trent was put up as a backdoor and was later evicted in a 5-2 vote. Week 6 Topher took the HOH reign after and decided to go for the opposing side of the house. He set his targets on Crimson and putting Emma and Beardo up as pawns. Lorenzo won the Power of Veto and making a secret alliance with Emma & Beardo. He used the veto on Emma allowing for Topher to go through with his plan to backdoor Crimson. The house voted in Beardo's favor and evicting Crimson out of the house unanimously. Week 7 Beardo won Head of Household and wanting revenge on Topher. He put up Topher and Jasmine as a Pawn. Jasmine won the Power of Veto and removed herself. Beardo found another pawn, MacArthur, who was Topher's final 2. They faced the block together and in a close vote Topher was evicted. Week 8 Emma won Head of Household and went after the other side of the house. She kept her promise to Lorenzo about not going after her. Her ally Jacques won the Power of Veto and didn't use it. The house was split between the 2. The vote tied and Emma, the hoh, had to break the tie. She voted to evict the bigger threat, Jasmine. Week 9 Lorenzo won the Head of Household and swore that his target was Beardo. He tried to get Emma evicted. Geoff won the power of veto and decided to save himself and his ally, Jacques from going on the block. They promised to evict Emma. When eviction came, they had switched their votes to Beardo sending him home in a 2-1 vote. Week 10 Jacques won the head of household for the week. He nominated Emma and MacArthur with Emma being the pawn and keeping the peace with Lorenzo. Jacques won the Power of Veto and went through with the plan of backdooring Lorenzo. He was blindsided in a 2-0 vote. Week 11 Emma won Head of Household and put up as Geoff and Jacques as pawns. They were all shocked when MacArthur won the Power the Veto. She evicted Jacques, the bigger threat to win. Week 12 MacArthur won the final hoh of the season and feared that Emma would win the game to having many allies on the jury and possibly having her voters vote for her in the end. Finale Geoff won the season in a 7-0 vote against MacArthur for playing the game from start to finish even though playing under the radar. The Jury Trivia * This is the first season of Mateo's Big Brother Fanon. * The gender ratio is 8 men and 6 females. * The first evicted houseguest was a female.